


The Judge

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I love this pairing so much can you tell, M/M, Nico is a little bit totally in love with him, pure fluff, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Nico upsets his boyfriend and Will decides the only way to settle things is in a court of law. Total fluff and silliness.





	The Judge

**Author's Note:**

> Storycubes Thursday dice rolled: empty bottle; blood spatter; gavel

Nico would admit to being petty, but he’d never put his boyfriend on trial before. He glared at Will, who was sitting opposite him making a good attempt at looking uncharacteristically stern. He’d found an honest-to-gods gavel somewhere and looked like his was waiting for any excuse to use it.

Cecil had volunteered to represent Nico in the hastily assembled court of law, and Nico had accepted to mock the stupidness of it all. He was beginning to really regret that choice. Cecil was now parading up and down in a black bed-sheet robe and a wig made of a bit of old carpet, throwing out big words like he knew what they meant.

Will’s defence team – and how had his boyfriend ended up with a whole legal team anyway – were dressed less ~~traditionally~~ ridiculously. Kayla had even brought a folder full of notes, though Nico suspected if he looked inside he’d see sheet music and blank copies of patient files from the infirmary.

“Your honour, might we present exhibit A,” Lou-Ellen said. She put an empty bottle on the table and Nico sighed.

“This is stupid,” he told Will.

“Silence in the court,” Will replied. He was trying not to laugh, the brat.

“Isn’t it a conflict of interest having my accuser as my judge?” Nico asked.

Will just stuck his tongue out. And people said Nico was immature.

“Nico Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jackalina Hyena Di Angelo -” Will intoned.

“You know that’s not my middle name. What even was that?”

“- you stand accused of drinking my coke. How do you plead?”

“I’m not playing with you, Will.”

“Wait that’s your crime?” Cecil demanded. “Nico how could you? That’s it! I’m out! I vote you lock my client up and throw away the key!”

“Hey!” Nico protested but Cecil was already swanning off.

“The defendant pleads guilty and request to be locked up,” Will said with a beatific grin at Nico. Nico glowered back. He hadn’t spent any real time with Will in weeks, and his next week was chock-full with some stupid project Chiron had assigned him that he really didn’t want to do. Yet  _this_ was how they were spending their one free Sunday afternoon?

“How does the jury find him?”

There was a pause.

“Harley!” Will prompted.

Harley, who had been playing an old Gameboy at the back, didn’t even both to look up.

“Guilty.”

“But-“ Nico protested.

“The jury has spoken,” Will said.

“This all feels very biased,” Nico complained.

“Now for your punishment. You can help me for a full week in the infirmary. No getting out of it. Not even for Chiron. It’ll be all blood and guts and doing everything I say.”

Nico stared at Will. There was a gleam in his blue eyes.

William Solace, Nico decided, was a complete idiot and the world’s biggest dork, and Nico thought he might be a little bit in love with him.

“Alright,” he said. “I guess the jury _has_ spoken.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jackalina Hyena" is from Lion King 3 when Timon proposes to Shenzi to stall for time. Bonus points to you if you got that reference! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7AEnQ5zBHo


End file.
